


number thirty eight

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: "you fainted. right into my arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	number thirty eight

It took Nico roughly five days after his release from the infirmary to realize that Will Solace was an absolute klutz. In training, he’d trip over his own feet, at meals, he’d knock cups off the table as he gestured wildly. Honestly, the thought that this boy could ever sneak around somewhere was impossible.

The one day Nico was the one to fall was after Nico and the Apollo cabin had spent the morning in the strawberry fields. In Nico’s defense, it was hot out, and he was tired, and there were strawberry plants everywhere.

So it was completely and utterly unwarranted that he happened to fall right into Will’s arms.

Will grinned.

“You fainted. Right into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

“Shut up.” Nico muttered, still clutching Will’s arms, practically hanging on him. 

“Wait, you really wanted my attention? Sunshine, I’m all yours.” 

Nico’s attempt to scowl was failing miserably, a faint blush covering his face instead. He stood, swaying slightly, fingertips lingering on Will.

“Hey!” Kayla yelled from where the rest of Apollo was waiting. “Quit flirting, it’s lunch and I’m hungry.” 

It was totally just for safety when Nico and Will arrived at the dining hall hand in hand.


End file.
